Dragon Ball Z (Season 2)
by Annsh901
Summary: The adventures taking place after the Majin Buu Saga and the GT Saga where Goku left with Shenron...
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters****

 **Chapter 1**

 **GOHAN:** Wow mom, Videl, you really outclassed yourselves, this meal is delicious!

 **CHI-CHI:** Oh thanks Gohan, but I barely see you these days, so I wanted to make a special meal to celebrate that everyone is here together.

 **GOHAN:** Yeah, but it feels so weird. You know, it's just not complete without dad. Always that empty spot at the dinner table where he used to be.

 **CHI-CHI:** Yeah, I miss him too Gohan, I can't believe it's 5 years ago that he left with Shenron. It feels like an eternity since he's gone. (starts to cry).

 **GOTEN:** If only he were here. Oh dad, why did you have to go?

 ***Then the gang suddenly hears a noise, as if someone was knocking on the front door***

 **PAN:** What do you guys suppose that could be?

 **CHI-CHI:** Did one of you guys invite someone over?

 **GOHAN:** Not me!

 **GOTEN, Pan & Videl:** Not us either!

 **PAN:** So, then who could it be?

 ***Again, the same noise is heard***

 **CHI-CHI:** Oh Gohan, could you open the door please?

 **GOHAN:** Sure thing mom!

 ***Gohan opens the door, and to his shock.***

 **STRANGER:** Hey son!

 **GOHAN:** But, you left...it can't be you! BUT IT IS YOU!

*"Stranger" steps into the light

 **THE GANG:** IT'S GOKU! And he's grown so much!

 **GOKU:** Wow, it took you so long to notice that ?

 **CHI-CHI:** I can't believe what I'm seeing, it really IS you!

 **GOKU:** Yeah, I was watching you guys have dinner and a I realised something then...

 **GOHAN:** Eh, what do you mean dad ? You were watching us have dinner ?

 **GOKU:** well *grabs roaring stomach* THE FOOD OVER THERE IN OTHER WORLD IS HORRIBLE! No, really, King Kai's cooking is not what it used to be, sheesh.

 **PAN:** GRANDPA! You're really back !

 **GOKU:** Hey Pan, wow you have grown up in these years haven't you ? Just look at you, you're almost a woman now !

 **GOKU:** And you must be Videl? Right?

*Videl smiles at Goku with a positive look.

 **CHI-CHI:** here you go hun, your meal!

*Chi Chi Bangs Goku's head with a frying pan.

 **GOKU:** Ouch! Woah, I completely forgot how good martial artist you were Chi-Chi!

 **CHI-CHI:** Oh thanks hun, but tell me, why did you really came back from Other World?

 **GOKU:** Ok, I'll explain, here goes. So 5 years ago I left with Shenron, and went to Other World, forever staying there, with the Dragonballs.

 **GOHAN:** Speaking of which, what happened to those?

 **GOKU:** Somehow I absorbed them into my body, intending to stay there for all eternity.

 **GOTEN:** So, you are some sort of a God now dad?

 **GOKU:** Well, I was given the choice to be immortal or not by Shenron. If he would have also been absorbed into my body, I have would have lived for all eternity. But what good is that when you can't be with the ones you love?

*Tears Of love appear in Chi Chi's eyes as she looks upon her husband and thinking as if she's looking at a knight in a shining armour.

 **CHI-CHI:** I thought you would be gone for good.

 **GOKU:** So did I Chi-Chi, so did I...

*To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* _Goku appears at the Kame House and thinks of knocking on the door, but does something rather mischievous scaring the hell out of everyone. He takes a deep breath and..._

 **Goku** : Majin Buu! Runnnnnn!

*Soon both Krillin and Master Roshi come out and take their fighting stance, searching everywhere for the pink creature, when suddenly Krillin notices Goku and...

Krillin: Goku is that really you!

Goku: Hahahaha! Look at you guys!

Master Roshi: Hey, is that you Goku?

Goku: Yes it really me guys!

Krillin: But I thought you had gone forever...

Goku: Hey, don't worry now.

*Suddenly the whole group hears a loud scream accompanied by a burst of ki blasts shooting towards Goku and the voice echoing in the whole area screaming the word Kakarottttttt!

*Goku instantly vanishes from the spot and appears right on top of the attacker and attacking with the same level of force surprises the opponent with his incredible speed.

Goku: You have grown a lot bigger and stronger Vegeta, and look at your outfit! You can pass for a normal human now!

Vegeta: Oh that's nothing, I...HEY! WAIT A SECOND! THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT HOW THE HELL DID YOU REVIVE?!

Goku: Calm down Vegeta! I will explain everything to everyone, but for now let us call everyone over here.

Vegeta: Wait a minute.

*Vegta pulls out a Capsule Corp electronic device shaped like a ball and speaks to it.

Goku: Hey, why are you speaking to a Ball?

Vegeta: Its not an ordinary ball! It's a device which allows us to communicate with people far away. Anyways I have called Bulma and she is going to gather everyone and come straight over here.

*Everyone take a seat and comfort themselves on the cushions. After a hour or two...

Stranger: Oh Goku get ready for some ballistic missiles!

To Be Continued...


End file.
